


Scarlet Eyes Don’t Tell Lies

by S0me_Tr1ckst3r



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Can’t blame him leorio is hot, Fluff, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, kurapika is an idiot in love, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0me_Tr1ckst3r/pseuds/S0me_Tr1ckst3r
Summary: A short story in which Killua and Gon question Kurapika on his crush.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Scarlet Eyes Don’t Tell Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I saw on tiktok. I would drop the @ but I’m an idiot and I accidentally lost the video 🧍

Killua stared at the blonde haired man as they waited inside Kurapikas Apartment. _What is on his mind?_ Thought Killua. 

“Hey Killua” said Gon. “What?” Said Killua. “What are you looking at?”

“Just Kurapika, why?”   
  


“Why are you looking at him?”   
  


“I dunno just, somethings up with him”

“What do you mean?” Asked Gon “I mean it looks like he has something on his mind idiot” Killua rolled his eyes jokingly. “Maybe he has a crush!” Said Gon. _A crush? That would explain it._ Thought Killua. “We should ask him!” Said Gon. 

Before Killua could say anything Gon walked over to wear Kurapika was standing and tapped his shoulder.   
  


“hm?”

kurapika turned around to face Gon and Killua. “Oh Gon, do you need something?” “Do you have a crush?” 

“I-“ Kurapika’s eyes flashed a bright Scarlet before he turned around quickly. “So you do have a crush” said Killua. “Who is it!?” Asked Gon. Kurapika turned around. His eyes where back to their usual shade. “Nobody” Said Kurapika. “I don’t have a crush.” “Come on! You can’t lie to us your eyes turned scarlet!” Said Killua. “I was just embarrassed by your question” said Kurapika, staying surprisingly calm.   
  
“Hey Kurapika” 

“What”

”You can’t lie to us! Tell us about them!”

Kurapika stayed silent. “Fine, be that way” said Killua. “Why don’t we ask him questions and if his eyes glow we’ll know something about his crush!” Said Gon. “Hmm good idea” said Killua. _Good thing my eyes don’t glow red or else everyone would know I like Go-_ “Killua!” Said Gon interrupting Killuas train of thought. “Killua can I ask him a question first?” “Um sure” 

“Kurapika is your crush tall!?”   
  


Kurapikas eyes started to glow a bit. “So we know they are tall!” Said Gon “Ya” said a Killua. “My turn now”

“Is your crush a girl?”

nothing

”is your crush a boy?”

scarlet

“Now we know the gender!” Said Gon excitedly. “Do we know your crush?”

scarlet. Kurapika turned around to face the wall out of embarrassment.

”Is he-“ began Killua before there was a knocking at the door. Gon eargerly ran to the front door and opened it. “Hey guys!” Said Leorio.   
  


Killua walked up to Leorio and the 3 faced Kurapika. Kurapika slowly turned around and faced Leorio who was smiling at him.

“Hey Kurapika!” Said Leorio

Bright scarlet. Kurapika’s eyes glowed brighter than they had before.   
  


“Kurapika your eyes!” Said Gon. Kurapika’s eyes widened and he ran to his room.   
  


Gon and Killua started to laugh as Leorio looked confused. “What?” He said. “Well now we know who Kurapika’s crush is!” Said Killua through tears of laughter. 


End file.
